


Sir's New Kitten

by detective_meg_riley



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_meg_riley/pseuds/detective_meg_riley
Summary: Kent's drunk friends show up in the incident room, much to the surprise of DI Chandler...





	Sir's New Kitten

The team was in the middle of your average domestic violence investigation when Vanessa and Justine wandered in. Vanessa was clearly already drunk, and her thick eyeliner was smudged unattractively across one of her cheeks.  
“Em!” she cried, heading in a zigzagging fashion towards DC Kent. “Em, you’ll never guessed what’s happened!”  
Kent was clearly concerned and walked towards Vanessa to help her stand properly.  
DI Chandler broke the team’s silence before Kent could reach her.  
“Excuse me, who are you? How did you get in here?” He looked perplexed.  
“Oh, I bribed the officer downstairs,” she said nonchalantly.  
Kent shot an apologetic look at his boss who continued to look exasperated.  
Justine, meanwhile, was just about bursting with excitement.  
“So, guess, Em, guess what’s happened!”  
Kent was a bit too off kilter to give a proper guess.  
“I dunno, what, Justine?” he asked, hoping she would see in his eyes how desperate he was not to have this conversation in front of his team.  
“Look at me!” Justine squealed.  
Kent looked at her.  
“I still don’t see anything.”  
She held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. On the ring finger was a sparkling diamond on a gold band.  
Kent’s face broke into a smile. “Oh! He proposed! Oh, Justine, I’m so happy for you!”  
“Yes, so if you don’t mind, Mr Detective Man, Em’s coming with us now, good-bye,” Vanessa slurred, grabbing Emerson’s arm and dragging him towards the door.  
Kent looked at his boss.  
“Sir, if it’s alright?”  
“Oh, come on,” Vanessa interjected. “It’s Justine’s first night as a fiancée and unless you’re investigating another serial murder, I will drag you from this office no matter what he says.”  
She gestured vaguely toward Chandler.  
“I guess,” Chandler said, “given all the overtime you put in, and this really is only a domestic, I’m sure we’ll be fine without you for tonight!”  
“And don’t count on having him too sharp tomorrow morning either!” Vanessa yelled as she dragged Kent further towards the door.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Kent looked gratefully toward Chandler, who nodded.  
“Ooooh, sir!” Vanessa exclaimed, as if it were the first time she’d heard this word come from Emerson’s mouth. “I guess that makes you” – she stuck her finger into Emerson’s chest, – “his kitten!”


End file.
